Life in the Blink of an Eye
by Accidie
Summary: Natalia Vallillee grew up around the corner from Harry Potter. The two have been best friends since their diaper days, even though the rest of the city frowned on their friendship.
1. Prologue:From Little Whingig to Hogwarts

Wow, it's been at least a year since I last posted anything on here! But I'm back, and with a new fic! Hopefully ya'll will like it too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in the books/movies. So there!****

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Prologue: From Little Whingig to Hogwarts

* * *

**

Early August, 1991 

Natalia Katrina "Nat" Valillee is 11 years old, and lives in Little Whingig, Surrey, London with her Aunt Gail. However, at the moment, Natalia is at a neighbor's house, being babysat by the Dursleys1. They didn't really mind her. That is, until she accidentally gave their son Dudley devil horns, and matching tail. She had good reason to. He'd been making rude comments about her appearance. She wasn't bad-looking, really. She's 5'2, and has chin length, light brown hair and milk chocolate brown eyes. Harry had actually 'helped' Natalia pull the 'devil look' off. Vernon turned hideously purple. "GET OUT!" he screamed. "BOTH OF YOU!" Harry and Natalia gladly obliged, tearing out of the house and down the street. They stopped at the corner, panting heavily.

"Oh man, I'm _so_ gonna get it when my aunt gets back!" Natalia groaned. "What d'ya mean?" Harry asked, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. Natalia stared at him. "Duh, she hates it when I do something stupid like that," she said plainly. "Oh!" Harry said, a look of understanding on his face. Natalia sighed. "Well, we may as well go to my house," she said. "Not like I can do much more damage than that anyroad." Harry grimaced. "You do realize that once I'm home later, the Dursleys are gonna kill me, right?" he asked. "I know," Natalia said softly. "That's why I'm gonna try and get her to let ya stay with us for awhile." "Really?" Harry asked. "Thanks!" Natalia shrugged. "It's the least I can do," she said, waving her hand dismissively. If the two eleven-year-olds would've looked, they would've seen a dark-haired man wearing black in the shadows, closely watching them.

Roughly two hours later, Natalia and Harry were watching TV in her living room. Harry was astounded at some of the things Natalia watched, as he wasn't allowed to watch the telly with his relatives. "Why are you so surprised?" Natalia asked curiously. She didn't see the dark-haired man watching them through a window. Of course, she wouldn't have been able to see him anyhow, as he was under a disillusionment charm. "Because the Dursleys don't let me watch TV," Harry answered. Natalia frowned. "That's awful! No child should go without the telly!" she said in dismay at Harry's quandary. Harry shrugged. "You don't miss the things you can't have," he said contritely. "I suppose so," Natalia said softly.

After a moment, they heard a car pull up in the drive. Natalia scowled. Harry shivered. "You know, you look positively scary when you do that," he said. "Huh?" Natalia said, the scowl slipping off her face. "When I do what?" "Scowl," Harry said, and shuddered momentarily. "Oh. Well, me aunt's home, and we are in deeeeeeep shi-" "Shhh!" Harry whispered urgently. The man thought that was a smart move for Harry.

Just then, the door opened. "Natalia!" Natalia's Aunt Gail exclaimed. "What on earth?" "I'm sorry Auntie," Natalia said, shooting her aunt a pleading look. "But I made _it_ happen again, and Vernon screamed at Harry and I to leave!" _"It?" _Gail half-whispered, falling into an armchair. Natalia nodded, almost nervously. "Well, one thing's for sure," Gail said quietly. "You're definitely your mother's daughter." "And who _is _me mother?" Natalia asked. "Katrina Snape2," Gail said, looking at Natalia.

"Snape?" Natalia asked, an odd look on her face. Gail nodded. "What a strange name," Natalia said, shaking her head slightly. Then the three heard a knock at the door. Harry and Natalia looked at each other. "Goodness, who's knocking at this hour?" Gail wondered aloud. It was, after all, after dark. Gail was worried. "Go hide," she whispered hurriedly to the two children3. Natalia nodded and dragged Harry upstairs, and into her bedroom. Harry looked around at Natalia's things. On one wall hung a few Beatles posters, and a poster of Lynyrd Skynyrd hung on another.

Natalia turned on her CD player and put in Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Sweet Home Alabama' softly to get her mind off of things. Then she grinned and drug Harry over to play her old, beat up Super Nintendo. They played Super Mario Bros. 3. "You know," Harry said. "This game's kind of cool." Natalia grinned. "I know, isn't it wonderful?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes. Just then, they heard footsteps coming upstairs. The two looked at each other. "Nat, somebody's coming," Harry whispered. 'Uh oh.' Natalia thought, as the door opened. "Potter. Valillee." A voice said.

The two children looked over at the door and saw a black-haired man, wearing black robes scowling darkly at them. Natalia was the first to speak. "W-Who are you?" she asked. "Professor Snape," the man said curtly. "I am the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Is this guy nuts?' Natalia couldn't help but think. "Witchcraft? Wizardry?" Harry asked skeptically. "What is this, some kind of joke?" Natalia asked, though she only half believed that. Considering what she'd done earlier to the mini-whale Dudley.

"It's not, is it?" Natalia asked. Snape shook his head. "Of course not," he said firmly. "You two-well, Potter's a wizard, and you, Valillee-" "Can you please call me Natalia?" Natalia asked, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. "No, the other students and professors would find it showing favoritism." "So? I don't like my last name," Natalia said. "I'm still going to use it," Snape said. "Fine, _Snape_," Natalia said, glowering at him. "That's _Professor_ Snape to you," Snape said. "No it isn't," Natalia said, looking at him defiantly. "Not as long as you keep calling me by me last name."

Harry silently applauded her. Natalia and Snape scowled at each other for a long moment. "Fine. _Natalia._" He finally said. Natalia smirked. "Okay _Professor_, you can continue now," she said. Snape glared at her. "As I was saying, Mr. Potter is a wizard, and you are a witch. Both of you are down to go to Hogwarts this year." "How?" Natalia asked. "By train," Snape answered. "The headmaster has me taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things for school." "Oh goody," Natalia whispered under her breath. Already, she was starting to garner intense dislike for the surly potions master. "Come," Snape said, and swept out of the room, black robes billowing out behind him. Natalia glared with narrowed eyes after him. "C'mon Nat, let's go," Harry said, and smirked evilly. "Who knows? Maybe at this school we'll learn something to torment Dudley with." Natalia smirked evilly as well. "True, I didn't think about that. Okay, let's go," she said, feeling much better.

In Diagon Alley, Harry and Natalia were staring around at all the shops, amazed. Both held their Hogwarts letters in their hands. They followed the professor into Gringotts, and were amazed when they saw goblins running the place! "The wizarding world just keeps getting better and better," Natalia whispered. Harry nodded, fully agreeing with that. If they would've been paying more attention, they would've heard Snape talking to one of the goblins. Snape had seen the two children staring around the bank in awe, and just told himself it was because they'd never seen the place before. Hell, the two _had_ been raised as muggles after all.

"I would like to withdraw money from the Potter vault, and the Snape vault," Snape said, still scowling. He hated Dumbledore for making him do this. Hagrid would've liked to, but he had other business, business that Snape suspected that Dumbledore had given him just as an excuse so he could make Severus get out of the castle for awhile. That, and Dumbledore was having Snape pay for Natalia's things. But Dumbledore had promised to pay him back later. "Griphook will take you to the vaults," the head goblin said. Snape nodded. "Potter. Natalia," he said. The two looked, and followed Snape to the cart. When they started moving, Natalia's stomach lurched unpleasantly. She looked rather green. "I hate roller coasters," she muttered. Snape was curious, but he figured these roller coasters she spoke of were muggle contraptions, so he wasn't terribly worried.

Awhile later, Natalia and Harry had everything except their wands. Which they were about to head off to get. They had to wait for Snape however. He was ordering potions ingredients to restock the student stores with for the new year. While he was in the shop, Natalia seemed to have gotten in a bit of trouble, even though she hadn't really meant to. She was standing with Harry, waiting patiently for Snape when this blonde boy came up to them. He stared at them for a moment, and let his cold, gray gaze rest on Natalia.

"You're a mudblood!" he said. "I'm a what?" Natalia wondered in confusion. Snape hadn't said anything about a mudblood. Was this boy telling the truth? "Don't act stupid!" the blonde snarled angrily, and punched her in the face, nearly breaking her jaw. "What did I do to you?" Natalia asked. The blonde hissed in anger and punched her again, this time in the nose, giving her a horrible nosebleed. He then punched her in her left arm, effectively breaking it. "Professor Snape!" Harry yelled loudly. Snape quickly came outside, and saw Natalia on the ground, nose bleeding horribly, and arm carefully clutched to her chest. "What happened?" he said in slight exasperation. Harry pointed at the blonde.

"He walked up and called Nat a mudblood," he said. "Then she asked what was she and he yelled at her to not act stupid and punched her in the jaw. Then she asked what she'd done to him, so he punched her and broke her nose!" Snape glowered at the boy. "Leave now!" he snarled maliciously. Natalia's eyes were clamped shut, trying to shut out her pain. Snape knelt on the ground beside her. He muttered an incantation to stop her bleeding. "I can do nothing for her jaw or her arm at this moment," he said, after feeding Natalia a pain reducing potion. "However, the school nurse, can. We'll get your wands, and pay her a visit." "Okay," Harry said, and stood up. Snape slowly stood, carefully holding Natalia, and they walked down the Alley, to Ollivander's. "Professor?" Natalia asked. Snape glanced at Natalia. "What?" He asked a little harshly. "What's a mudblood?" "It's what the more snobbish purebloods call muggleborns," Snape said with a sigh. "Oh," Natalia said.

Harry and Snape stepped into the shop, and Natalia sneezed from the dust. Snape gently placed her on her feet, so she could stand. "Ah, Mister Potter. I knew I would be seeing you soon," a mysterious voice sounded from a doorway in the back of the room. Natalia and Harry both looked at the man. Harry got his wand first, and they found out that it was the brother to Voldemort's wand. Then it was Natalia's turn. She, like Harry, went through a lot of wands before finding her perfect wand. "Here, try this one. 13 ½ inches, ebony, and phoenix feather intertwined with unicorn hair," Ollivander said, and handed the dark wooded wand to Natalia. She waved it, and the wand gave off bright gold sparks.

Snape's dark eyes narrowed at the wand held in Natalia's hand. Natalia saw the look on her professor's face. "Is their something wrong with my wand professor?" she asked. "No-" He started, but was cut off by Ollivander. "That wand is the brother to Professor Snape's wand," he said. Natalia's eyes widened. "Wow," was all she could say. "Hmph," Snape grumbled. He paid for the wands and they left the wand shop, going back into the Leaky Cauldron. He led the two children to the fireplace. He tossed some floo powder into the fire, and clearly said, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School! Go on through Potter."

Snape took Harry's arm and pushed him into the fireplace. Harry stood there for a moment, and vanished. Natalia's eyes widened as Snape shrank she and Harry's things before pocketing them. Then he threw another handful of powder into the grate and, again, said, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts School!" Then he carefully took Natalia and led her into the grate with him and they disappeared, stumbling slightly out of the grate in Dumbledore's office. "You're back already Severus?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the potions master. "Yes, Lucius' son saw fit to break Natalia's arm," Snape said, only too late realizing his slip-up. "Natalia?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes twinkling even more.

Natalia couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with this guy. Snape scowled. "She refused to call me professor until I stopped referring to her by her surname," he said. "There's no need to get hostile Severus," Albus said, chuckling. Natalia realized that she rather preferred Snape's rather harsh attitude to Dumbledore's merry eccentricity. By the look on Harry's face, she thought he was thinking along the same lines. "I'm taking Natalia to see Poppy about getting her arm healed," Snape said, and led the two out of the office. They got to the hospital wing, and Snape bellowed for the nurse. She bustled out of her office and saw the two children. She didn't take to long to assess Natalia, and heal her. Harry and Natalia were allowed to stay at the castle, only leaving the day the rest of the students were coming back so it wouldn't look suspicious.

The two sat in a compartment by themselves on the train, waiting for the other students to board. "This was a very interesting summer," Natalia said. Harry nodded in agreement. They were playing with their game boy colors. They were linked up and battling their pokémon. "Oh no!" Harry said, when Natalia knocked out his Bulbasaur with her Charmander's ember attack. "Woo hoo!" Natalia said. "Muggle games are great!" Harry snorted. "You're only saying that cause you're winning!" He said. "Oh, stop whining Harry, it'll make ya look bad!" Natalia said in a singsong voice. Harry glared at her. "Oh, think what Professor Snape would say if he knew we were arguing?" Natalia said. Harry snorted. "He'd say 'Gads, you two are arguing again? Well hurry up and make up!'" Harry said, rolling his eyes. "Exactly," Natalia said. "So let's stop arguing, yeh?" "Okay," Harry grumbled.

They finished their battle and started to train their pokémon. "Hey, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," a redhead said from the doorway. "Sure," Natalia said, and put her small bag in the floor by her feet. "I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead said. "Cool. I'm Natalia Vallillee," Natalia said. "I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. "Crikey!" Ron said. "Do you really have that…scar?" Harry pushed his bangs up, revealing the famous scar. "Wicked!" Ron said. Natalia laughed.

A few hours later, they got to Hogsmeade station. Natalia stood up, smoothing the few wrinkles out of her robes. "C'mon guys," she said, and led the way off the train. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" a booming voice sounded across the platform. Natalia and Harry grinned. "Hey Hagrid!" they said, walking over to the half-giant. "You two alrigh'?" Hagrid asked. "Yep!" Harry said. They waited for the rest of the first years, and then they set off in the fleet of boats. They were led inside by Professor McGonagall, and up into the entrance hall.

The houses were explained to them, and they were led into the great hall. From where she was standing with Harry and Ron, Natalia could clearly see Professor Snape. He looked like he really didn't want to witness the sorting. McGonagall started to call names, and finally said, "Hermione Granger!" Hermione walked up, muttering "Relax!" Natalia shuddered at the girl's strange behavior. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, making the first years jump, and the table to their left started to cheer. "Mikhail Partridge!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Paula Dobbins!" "RAVENCLAW!" "Katherine McCarthy!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Yumiiruka Nightingale!" "SLYTHERIN!" "Susan Bones!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" "Hannah Abbot!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron went up and the hat was put on his head. "GRYFFINDOR!" He looked relieved as he joined the gryffindor table. "Draco Malfoy!" "SLYTHERIN!" Natalia got a look of pure hatred on her face when she saw Malfoy. "Harry Potter!" The hall went deathly silent as Harry walked up and got the hat put on his head. There was silence for a few minutes. Then, "SLYTHERIN!" Natalia and Snape looked at Harry and the hat in surprise as Harry walked over to the slytherin table. Ron looked sympathetically at Harry.

"Natalia Vallillee!" Natalia stepped up, and noticed Snape sit up with interest. She mentally shook herself and told herself that it was just because that during their two-week stay in the castle before term, Harry and Natalia were under Snape's care. Natalia sat on the stool, and felt the hat being put on her head. "Hmmm, very sneaky…are angered at small things…I think…yes…SLYTHERIN!" Natalia was surprised, but she walked over and sat next to Harry at the slytherin table. "I guess we have to feel sorry for each other, now," she said. Harry rolled his eyes. "So, we're all in slytherin," Malfoy said, smirking. "Yeah, and if you come anywhere _near_ me, I will personally make _sure_ you die a slow, painful death!" Natalia snarled.

The sorting finished, and they were able to eat. When they were finished, one of the slytherin prefects led them down into the dungeons, and to the end of a corridor, where there was a bare bit of wall. "Salazar Slytherin!" the prefect said, and led the group of first years inside. They went into their dorms, and Natalia saw her trunk sitting at the end of the bed at the far end of the room. She noticed that Pansy Parkinson was at the end by the door. She inwardly snickered as she walked to her bed. Natalia changed into her teddy bear print pajamas, and crawled into bed, barely getting the emerald green hangings around her bed pulled shut before she fell asleep.

* * *

Wow, the first chapter done! Well, you know what to do, so please leave a review!

1 Natalia grew up around the corner from Privet Drive, so she and Harry had known each other since they were toddlers.

2 Katrina is Severus' wife, she died just after giving birth to Natalia, and Katrina made her sister Gail promise to look after Natalia until she started Hogwarts.

3 Gail's former husband, Tom Ricardo, had been trying to kidnap Natalia for months to get Gail to take him back. Obviously, his plans had never worked yet.


	2. Of Lessons and Discoveries

Here's the second chapter! Hope ya'll like it!

And, once again, I **don'town Harry Potter or any of the things in the books or movies!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Of Lessons and Discoveries

* * *

_Two weeks into term_**

Natalia and Harry were sitting in Potions class, brewing a potion. They had been using silver knives to cut some of the ingredients, and Natalia accidentally nicked her finger. Snape took the bloody knife and gave them another. Harry cut some of the ingredients, while Natalia tried to stem the blood flow. Snape came back into the classroom from his office and saw Natalia. "Go see Madam Pomfrey," he said. Natalia sullenly nodded and picked her things up, dropping them in her bag. Then she swung the strap onto her shoulder and left the classroom, heading upstairs. Natalia finally reached the hospital wing, and walked inside. Pomfrey saw her and sighed, "What happened?" "I nicked me finger with a knife in Potions," Natalia said. "Alright, come over here," the nurse said.

Natalia sat on a bed and Pomfrey pulled her wand out. With a simple incantation, Natalia's finger was healed. "There. Now try to be more careful in Potions from now on." "Okay," Natalia said, and left the infirmary. She went downstairs and outside, knowing Potions was almost over, and they had Herbology next. She walked away from the castle, and heard a voice, _"Watch where you're going human." _Natalia looked around. _"Who said that?"_ she asked. _"I did human," _the voice said. Natalia looked on the ground and saw a small garden snake glaring at her.

Natalia knelt on the ground. _"I'm sorry."_ she said. "_Wait, how are you talking to me?"_ _"It'ssss ssssimple. You're speaking the sssnake language." "I am? Wicked," _Natalia said. _"What's your name?"_ _"Name? What isss thisss name you ssspeak of?" "A name is something somebody uses to refer to someone else,"_ Natalia explained. _"Oh. I do not have a name," _the snake said. _"Oh, that's okay. Can I give you one?" "Yessss." _the snake said. _"Okay. Hmmm…wait, are you a he or she?" "Sssshe," _said the snake. _"Okay then, how about Pepper?" "I like that name."_ said the snake. _"So Pepper it is."_

"_Hey Natalia," _Harry said, coming up behind them. _"Another speaker!"_ Pepper said. _"Speaker?" _Harry asked. _"Everybody here speaks!" _Natalia sighed. _"Pepper's talking about the snake language. Parseltongue," _she said. _"Parseltongue?"_ Harry asked. _"Wicked!"_ Natalia rolled her eyes. _"C'mon Harry, we've got Herbology." "Wait!"_ Pepper said. Natalia looked at the snake. _"Aren't you taking me with you?" "Oh yeah!" _Natalia said, and let Pepper curl around her wrist, under the sleeve of her robe.

At dinner, Natalia and Harry were sitting with Katherine and Yumiiruka. The four had quickly become friends. Natalia was eating her chicken, and feeding Pepper small pieces of the chicken. She didn't see Snape watching her, a calculating look on his face. Pepper's small head poked out from beneath Natalia's sleeve. From across the table, Pansy shrieked. A moment later, Natalia felt a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me Natalia," Snape's voice sounded above her. "Move! Now!"

Natalia stood up and followed Snape downstairs, into his office. He pushed her into the chair in front of his desk and he walked around behind it, sitting in his chair. Natalia couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to incur Snape's wrath. Snape watched her for a moment. Natalia felt like a prisoner. "Where did you get that snake?" he asked silkily. "Outside, on the grounds this morning," Natalia answered. "I almost stepped on her and she yelled at me." Snape's obsidian eyes narrowed.

"You speak Parseltongue," he said. Natalia nodded. Snape sighed. "Well, I fell there is something I must tell you," he said. "What?" Natalia asked quietly. Snape stared at her for a moment before pulling a light green parchment out of his desk. Natalia stared at it. She opened her mouth, and Snape spoke. "It has been soaked with ancestry potion," he said. "It's green to represent your family's house affiliation." "My family? How-wait!" she remembered the bloody knife from Potions. Snape nodded. "I overheard your aunt this summer mentioning your mother being Katrina Snape, and I wanted to see if it was true. It is, judging by the potion's results, and your changing appearance." "Changing appearance?" Natalia asked in confusion.

Snape sighed and conjured a mirror, handing it to Natalia. Natalia's eyes widened at her reflection. Her hair was darkening, and rapidly growing, stopping at her shoulders. Her eyes were darkening to a deep blue, her facial features were becoming more prominent, and she was getting a little taller. As this happened, she was in a little pain, and her discomfort showed on her face. Snape stood, and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he handed her a small vial with a lime green potion in it.

Natalia took it, and felt instant relief from the pain. It didn't take too long for her appearance to stabilize. Natalia gasped. "You're my daughter," Snape said plainly. After a moment, he spoke again. "Nothing to say? I expected screaming that it's not true," he said, a look of amusement on his face. Natalia looked at him. "If I was a gryffindor, then yeh, I probably would've screamed. But I'm not. I'm a slytherin. You're like our father anyroad," she said. Snape couldn't help but feel touched, even though he knew it was true. To him, his little snakes were like his children, so he could see where Natalia was coming from.

"Well," he said, hearing footsteps in the corridor. "You'd better get to your dorm. Your friends might wonder what I've done with you." Natalia laughed. "I doubt it," she said. "But I'd better rejoin them anyroad." She got up and went to the door. "Daddy?" she asked. Snape looked at her. "Can I tell me friends?" He sighed. "I suppose, or they'll kill you when they _do_ find out. Just don't tell anyone else." "I promise," Natalia said. "Night daddy." She left, closing the door behind her. 'She called me daddy!' Snape thought, his heart lifting.

Natalia walked into the common room, and was instantly bombarded by Harry. "What'd Snape want?" he asked. "We need somewhere where we can talk and not be overheard," she said. "Oh, by the way," Harry said cheekily. "I like your new look." Natalia half-heartedly glared at him. "Cheeky bastard," she said. Harry grinned. "Yep, that's me!" he said. "Yes! Flying lessons tomorrow!" Katy yelled happily. "With who?" Natalia asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach. "The gryffindors," Katy said. Natalia felt her stomach plummet. "Great. Malfoy's gonna try something! I just know it!" When she fell asleep later, Natalia dreamed that they were all up on their brooms, and Malfoy was flying around gloating that he knew how, and knocking everybody else off their brooms.

Natalia was tossing and turning in her sleep, covered in a cold sweat. Tidgy the house elf sensed her distress and got her father. Severus came into the dorm and shook Natalia awake. Natalia's deep blue eyes focused on her father. "Dad?" she asked wearily. "What's going on?" Her father sighed. "Tidgy woke me and said you were having a nightmare. Want to talk about it?" her father asked. "Not really," Natalia said. "It's kind of stupid." "That may be," her father said. "But it's obviously shaken you up quite a bit. Come on." Natalia stuck her feet in her powder blue slippers and her bathrobe and followed her father to his private chambers.

He sat her on the big, black leather couch in front of the fire. He went into the kitchen briefly and came back with two mugs of hot chocolate, one of which he handed to Natalia. "Talk about it," her father gently urged. "It'll make you feel better." Natalia sighed, knowing it was no use to argue with her father. At least, not when she was so tired anyhow. "I dreamed of flying lessons tomorrow," Natalia started. "We were all in the air, and Malfoy was flying around, gloating that he already knew how, and he was pushing the rest of us off our brooms and laughing when we hit the ground." "Then?" Her father asked. Natalia shrugged.

"That was it. That was when you came in and woke me up," she said, feeling slightly better now that she'd gotten the burden of it off of her chest. She realized that her wand was still on the stand next to her bed, and her face fell into her hands. Luckily, her mug was on the table in front of the couch. "What's wrong now Nat?" her father asked, sighing. "My wand's still in the dorm. What if one of the other girls tries to steal it and use it?" "Don't worry, they won't," Her father said, an evil glint in his eyes. Natalia looked up and her deep blue eyes narrowed. "Da-ad! What did you do?" Her father laughed. "Don't worry!" he said. "I put a spell on it so you are the only one who can use it." "Oh, okay," Natalia said. "You're so paranoid!" Her father chuckled. "When you're in a position like mine, it pays to be paranoid," he said. "Now, it's time for you to go back to bed," he said. Natalia sighed. "Oh, okay," she said, and stood up. She went back to her dorm, and crawled into bed.

The next morning, Natalia was picking at her breakfast, not really hungry. "What's the matter?" Harry asked. "I'm looking forward to flying lessons too much," Natalia said. "I know what you mean," Harry said. "I'm excited about 'em too, but I'm worried I'll make a fool of myself in front of Malfoy." "Hey, don't worry," Natalia said. "We can take 'im!" "Yeah!" Yumiiruka said. "Ruka," Natalia said, looking at her powder blue-haired friend. "Are you sure? You've been a bit off color lately." "Hey!" Ruka exclaimed. "It was just a minor cold! And Madam Pomfrey says I've completely fought it off!" "Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Natalia said. "Relax! I was only teasing!" After breakfast, the four went out onto the grounds with their fellow slytherins and the gryffindors.

"Good morning class!" Madam Hooch said. "Good morning Madam Hooch," the class said. "Stand next to a broom, stick your right arm over it, and say up!" Madam Hooch said. Natalia stepped up next to a broom that looked like it had been in a fight with the Whomping Willow. She grimaced and said, "UP!" Her broom instantly jumped into her hand. So had Harry's. Ron's rolled over on the ground, and Neville's didn't do anything. They were shown how to mount their brooms, and Neville's took off, and he fell off, breaking his wrist. Hooch said, "I'm going to take this boy to the hospital wing. You had all better be on the ground when I get back or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch." Natalia sighed as Madam Hooch led Neville inside and was about to dismount when Pansy held up her Aerosmith CD. Natalia looked like she could breathe fire.

"Give that _back_ Parkinson!" "No," Pansy sneered. "I think I'll leave it up on the _roof!"_ She flew up in the air and snickered. "What's the matter Snape? Scared?" Natalia growled and flew up, stopping in front of Pansy. "All right, hand it over!" Natalia snarled. "No," Pansy sneered again, and threw it as hard as she could. Natalia growled and flew after her flying CD, having to dive to catch it. She nearly crashed into the ground near the dungeons, but came up without earning a scratch. She landed back with the rest of the class, looking triumphant. That is, until…

"Natalia, what in God's name did you think you were doing?" Natalia heard her father's worried voice. "I thought you were going to kill yourself!" "I'm sorry daddy, but Parkinson stole my Aerosmith CD and tried to throw it so I couldn't catch it!" "Come with me," her father said. Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the class, he said, "Don't worry, you're not going to get expelled. However, Parkinson is going to have several detentions with Mr. Filch." Natalia snickered evilly. "So what's going to happen to me?" she asked curiously, almost afraid of her father's answer.

"Well, slytherin does need a new seeker," he said. Natalia's eyes widened. "Y-You mean," she said. Her father smiled. "Yes, you're going to be the seeker," he said. "For this year at least. I want to hear you're training as hard as you can, or I might rethink my decision of not punishing you." "Okay!" Natalia said. "I'm going to have to talk to the Headmaster about bending the no brooms for first years rule so you can have a good broom to play with," Severus said. "When you get the broom, act responsibly." "Sure," Natalia said.

* * *

Okay, the second chapter's done! Now I just have to write the third! I think I've got a partial idea how to write it, so it hopefully won't take too long. Review please! 


End file.
